


Underdog: story cover

by Teaotter



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Cover Art, Gen, hosted at photobucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been taking each of the posters and carefully re-labeling them to read: <strong>TAMIKA FLYNN FOR MAYOR</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underdog: story cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underdog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399147) by [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter). 




End file.
